Star of Primus working title
by Sylver-Star189
Summary: Changed! WIP G1 Primus is weakening on Cybertron waiting for his only chance of survival. Trouble is, she doesnt know. Then she meets the Autobots and her life is changed forever. Bad summary, sorry. Rated for language, some graphic scenes.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers (though sometimes I rent Ratchet ) I am not making money from this, it is purely for fun. Other characters in this story are owned by the author.

Warnings: Some parts of this may be violent and graphic. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated and welcomed; flames will be given to Inferno.

Author Note: Just redone with lots of different stuff!!! I am a long time TF fan, since I was a wee young'un. I've had many versions of this story in my mind and finally came up with one I liked. I hope you readers like it too. I finally got up the courage to post it here. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the war that raged between the Decepicons and Autobots for millions of years, their home planet of Cybertron was drained of its once rich sources of energy. Deep in the heart of Cybertron, farther than even Vector Sigma an ancient being had woken due to the turmoil on the surface.

Primus, a powerful god of times long past, felt the pain of the beings living above and he wept for them. But as energy was depleted from the planet, it was drained from him and he could do nothing to help the mechanical beings he had come to consider his children. Moreover he felt himself weakening further, his life-force, what his children may call a 'spark', sputtering. In an attempt for self preservation, Primus reached deep into himself, to a less-used area of organic life. Using the last of his waking energy, Primus wove together the cybernetic and organic parts of himself creating a protoform that had the ability to house his spark.

The god formed the protoform into a being, mixing tissue and muscle with nano-cybernetics, covering it all with a thin membranous tissue. He gave the new being a mind to function its body and implanting more nano-cybernetics to make the formation more easily adaptable to connecting with any Cybertronian mechaniod, including himself. Once finished, Primus looked upon his creation; his and his children's only hope. He knew that now was not the time to use his creation, but also knew that it was too dangerous for the protoform to remain on Cybertron.

So he sent the creation far from Cybertron to await the time when its purpose could be fulfilled. Primus gifted his creation with the ability to adapt to whatever world it found itself on; to change so it could fit in, at least to a point. Primus sent with the protoform, all his good intentions and hopes, and spoke a prophesy deep into the core of Cybertron. _The Star of Primus will come when all hope seems lost to bear the God to save our world; and so it will be the Bearer of Primus._

Not too many years after a team of heroic Autobots left in search of a new energy source they were followed closely by Megatron and his Decepticons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The protoform traveled through time and space, its mind locked in stasis until it arrived at a primitive planet light-years away from its origin. It crashed into its surface, remaining in a state of suspended animation for years. Surviving encasing ice, splitting of land, roiling of seas to the point of the coming of sentient creatures called humans. Slowly the protoform adapted to the form that fitted it most, growing from the thin membrane a tissue called skin, thin strands of hair growing from its head. The protoform even adapted to have what these humans called a gender. Since it was to be giving a new life to its home planet and holding the life of its creator for a time, the protoform took on the form of a female: the life-givers of the human race. Still it…now she…slept on, locked in her icy prison unaware of anything around her.

Until one day.

A group of humans came upon her resting place, drilling with machines through the ice and extracting her. Consciousness came slowly to the protoform as she was moved, over land and sea, she was thawed out. Her organic and cybernetic mind adapted and learned as things happened around her. She felt the humans doing things to her body, inserting painful things, taking things out, poking and prodding. They attached things to her head, and apparently whatever their computers were telling them, they found extremely fascinating. Slowly the protoform learned their language.

Then they opened her head.

It was after that, the protoform could not remember anything about its (her) place of origin.

In the first few days with these strange and cruel humans she learned many things, one word in particular was repeated: Brierstone.

Soon she was met with an older human female, a woman. She learned her name was Brenda and she was to take care of her. Brenda took her to a room, washed her body and gave her a formless bit of cloth to cover her naked body. It was from this woman, the protoform learned the kindness of human beings, how to act like a human being. It was also where she received a name, Kaylee. The protoform learned that the name had some kind of special meaning to the human Brenda and took it to heart. But she was only called by this name when she and Brenda were alone. Everyone else called her 'The Subject'.

For years the protoform forgot her origin, her creation, her destiny and learned to be human. But also she endured pain and suffering at the hands of the other humans of Brierstone. But this was all she knew: Eat, sleep, pain, eat. Eat, sleep, pain, eat. The only thing that kept her sane was her times with the woman, Brenda.

But time went on.

Her routine changed when they found that her brain could act like a computer. They started to implant thoughts, and even skills. They used their computers to induce a trance-like feeling and put her through mental experiences. She learned more. She learned how to fight, how to kill; she learned that she hated it. Over time, she became more resistant, but the humans injected her body with something that made her more susceptible to their tests.

They never used their names around her. But she knew their faces, knew their breathing, their scent, their voices. She didn't want to be used any more; she wanted more experiences outside of their cruel hands. Brenda told her to be patient. So she was.

Time went on for Kaylee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1986 - Somewhere

A scream tore through the metal hallways of the underground bunker, echoing in a skin-chilling way. It ended in a gasp, as a middle-aged man in a dark suit made his way to the origin of the sound. Opening the door he stepped inside.

"How is she progressing?"

"Better than we hoped, sir. She has a high tolerance and has easily passed all of the tests we have put her through," another man, wearing a white coat answered. "It is almost as if she was built to withstand all of this, and more. She has adjusted to the cranial-cybernetics quickly; the last step will be to input the radio microchip. Though we will have to keep her drugged, sir, if we try to plug her into any of our test computers, she could easily take them over."

"That will not work for when we use her in the Project, we need her to be obedient. What about when she is in battle-mode?"

The white-coat hesitated. "She is very resistant when we start the tests and refuses to follow our orders without being forced by the drugs or pain, but once in battle-mode she is quite responsive to our stimuli,"

"And her ability?"

"Against all opponents she's been aptly lethal, sir, using both the physical skills implanted into her mind and the mental abilities we have been developing," the doctor answered again. "Sharp-shooting, hand-to-hand, and bladed weapons have peaked in the last week alone. Telekinesis has become her strong-suit and along with her telepathic talents she's-"

"Is she volatile? I don't want a soldier that will turn on us in the middle of a fire-fight."

"As of right now I would not recommend her for battle, sir. Not only is she still very unstable and adapting to our controls, there is still much talent we have yet to tap into," he answered.

"Too many have died already, doctor. I want some results; the Circle wants results. And we want them soon," the suit said. "We are moving against the threat in the coming months; I want our weapon fully functional. Our allies in this have been more than accommodating if not helpful; I do not want to loose that advantage," he said sternly.

The white-coat paused, and then nodded. "Of course, sir. We'll have her ready." The man in the suit only nodded before turning to leave. Looking once to a chair situated in the middle of the room and the occupant of that seat. Skinny wrists were shackled to the arm with thick metal bands, similar bands crossed over a slightly heaving chest. A sweaty head was held back against the headrest by a leather restraint, a thick wire attached to the back of the headrest, thinner wires were attached at points around the head. Messy auburn hair fell around thin shoulders and into a pale face. A pair of mismatched eyes, half-lidded looked back at him through a curtain of hair. He snorted softly and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, far across the galaxy, a god cried out in anguish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm tore through the metal hallways of the underground bunker, echoing in a skin-chilling way. Red lights blinked off and on, guiding the footsteps of a familiar man in a dark suit as he ran to a familiar room. Banging the door open he was met with destruction. Equipment had been torn apart as if by a huge hand, wires hung from the ceiling and the metal chair that once sat in an obscenely serene way in the middle of the room was crumpled like a soda can against the far wall.

Bodies in white coats lay still, like rag-dolls carelessly forgotten by a child. Red splatters similar to a mad artist's half-finished creation adorned the once so plain walls of the room. The man walked over to one of the bodies, nudging it gingerly with the toe of his black shoe. The form jostled and turned to face him, he let out a strangled cry of horror at the grotesque appearance of the mangled face. It was as if someone reached into his head and tore out his face from the inside out, leaving the features in a suspended state of screaming. "Jesus…" The man turned away feeling sick to his stomach.

A whimper caught his attention and he cautiously walked over to a desk, crouching down to look under it. The doctor huddled there, clutching his right arm to his chest, eyes wide with terror. Wet red streaks marred his pallid skin, the man in the suit was unsure if he even saw him.

"Doctor," he spoke. The man under the desk startled, blinking and looked at the other. "Doctor, what happened?" he asked.

"She…she's out. The restraints…didn't hold…she broke…in the middle of ….Oh God, she killed them all," he stuttered, frightened. Suit grabbed his shoulders giving him a shake.

"How did this happen? I thought you and your people had control of her," he asked. The doctor looked at him with his wide eyes.

"The restraints must have been…tampered with...yes, that is the only explanation," he said in a whisper. "She broke free in the middle of a battle sequence…she must have had help…the nurse…Brenda…My hand…" he lifted his shaking right arm. The limb was twisted and mangled, seemingly every bone broken, hand hanging limply. The wrist was torn almost completely from the forearm, the hand hung from a thin bloody tendon.

"Oh God…"

"She's loose, what have we done? Oh God…what have we done?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you helped her escape!" the sound of a slap and the cry of a woman. "Why?! Jesus fucking Christ woman, do you know what you have done?! You may have damned us all, if not the whole world!"

"I do not regret it," she spoke, picking up her glasses from where they had been knocked off her face to the floor, "I've seen what you did to her, what you were doing to her, it wasn't right! I couldn't stand it anymore! How she cried every night in my arms, the nightmares, the screaming. I'm glad she got away, maybe she will have a chance at some kind of life outside your clutches, Yardley," she spat at him. The suit raised a hand to strike her again, but lowered it instead.

"The Circle will decide what kind of punishment you deserve, Brenda. I've already sent out teams to search for her, she can't get too far. You've helped no one," he said and walked away. Two men in fatigues took the woman by the arms, standing her up. No one saw the small gratified smile on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small form hid from a passing car between a dumpster and stacked crates. Surrounding her were five bodies of men dressed in army fatigues, but bearing no markings of rank or allegiance. They were all dead, in various states of disarray.

The figure huddled down in the damp alley; arms wrapped around bear knees, dressed only in a formless grey hospital gown. Dirty hands clutched a crumpled piece of paper bearing only an address and a name: 34 Spruce St., Portland OR 07345. Kaylee Jenkins. A pair of mismatched eyes, one green one grey, stared straight ahead, auburn hair falling into a pale face. A voice, the only kind voice the person could remember resonated in their mind. _Find this place; the people there will take care of you. This is your name, never forget that is who you are, no one can take that away from you. Be safe, Kaylee._

The eyes looked up, taking in their surroundings then out into the street. Then the huddled figure got up, and sticking to the shadows walked out into the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, far across the galaxy, a weakening god sighed.

_End Epilogue. _


	2. Chapter 1

Again, I do not own the TF's...I wish I did though...then I'd have money!

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

1989 – Suburbs of Portland O.R.

Five years later a 19 year old young woman worked in a small appliance store owned by her grandparents. It was just a small business, but the neighborhood was nice and the people were grateful for the quality products and services offered. The young woman worked behind the counter and was currently showing an old man how to safely install the new for his ancient water heater.

"You know, Mr. Garrison, we can come over and help you to install this, no extra charge," she said to him as she packed it all up and started ringing up the check. The petit man with fuzzy white hair just chuckled, pushing his thick glasses up his nose for the millionth time.

"I wouldn't want you to get you pretty hands all dirty with something so little, Miss Kaylee," he said, making her smile as she placed the part in question into a bag.

"I just don't want hear about some explosion tomorrow on the news," she returned with a wink. "Total comes to eighty-three ninety-seven." She waited patiently as the elderly man wrote out a shaky check and handed it to her.

"Your directions seem simple enough, I should be fine. But don't worry, I'll call if I have any trouble," he assured her as she placed the check into the cashier drawer. "You know your grandfather's store is the only one around for miles that would still be selling parts for that old hunk-a-junk I have? Hmf…any other place would have had me buying a whole new heater! I don't know why, it works just fine, and you know what I say, Miss Kaylee: if it aint broke -"

"Don't fix it, I agree wholeheartedly, Mr. Garrison. Just be careful, alright? And tell your wife thanks for the pie, Grandpa is still enjoying it," she said brightly as he took his package and headed for the door.

"Will do, miss! Keep up the great work; your grandparents are lucky to have you to help out. You're going to go places, I can tell," he waved as he left the store, small copper bell ringing as the door opened and closed. Kaylee waved at his retreating back and then sat down on the stool behind the counter. She let out a sigh, glancing up at the round clock on the wall beside the cashier bench. Only a few minutes till closing, she could start cleaning up.

She locked the door, turning the sign on the door to 'Closed'. She reached over the counter and flicked on the old radio her grandfather kept there. Mostly just news and talk radio came through. It was news this time. Listening absently to the headlines of the day she walked up and down the few isles of the store, arranging the merchandise neatly, picking up things that had fallen, and straightening the rows.

_In another violent attack by the giant robots known as the Decepticons, the power-plant sustained heavy damage. _

'Damn 'Cons,' Kaylee thought as the dusted off the cashier counter, 'They don't care about anyone but themselves…'

_Luckily, only a few of the plant workers were hurt in the attack, and no one was killed thanks to the quick arrival of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. They were able to once more defeat these evil, destructive creatures before too much energy had been stolen. Optimus Prime has promised to aid in the repairs at the plant along with his own troops as an apology for their battle. Citizens are told to be careful tonight as several unidentified, unmarked jets have been seen in the area. It is not yet known if they are Decepitcons. In other news tonight the mayor-_ Kaylee switched off the radio.

'As if they need to apologize for what those Decepticons did. It's not their fault they're evil SOBs, but it's nice of them all the same,' Kaylee thought. It had been five years since Earth had welcomed the Autobots. Sure there had been some hard times with their battle with the Decepticons but the Autobots had been nothing if not accommodating and helpful, always fixing whatever had been damaged. Kaylee thought very highly of them, sometimes more than her own race; she knew there were people out there who hated the massive robots seeing no difference between the Autobots and Decepticons. Every day she saw some protest or read an editorial in the news from a hate-group telling them all to go home. Didn't they see that if the Autobots weren't around then their entire world would be destroyed by the Decepticons?

Kaylee shook her head and leaned on the glass counter and looked at her faint reflection. She was a rather plain girl, long auburn hair in unruly waves pulled back from her face in a low tail. Sometimes she thought her face was too round, her nose too small, but somehow they all fit together to look 'right'. The only thing that was…not normal about her appearance was her eyes; one was a dark green, the other a smoky grey.

She grabbed her coat from the stool and shut off the lights and headed out the back, locking the door behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt as if she were being watched. She glanced warily around her as she walked to where her motorcycle was parked. The only thing she noticed was an alley cat scurrying behind a dumpster and a dark car with tinted windows parked a block down; the engine was running. Kaylee made sure not to actually look at the car as she got onto her bike and put on her helmet, but she made a mental note to tell her grandfather about it.

Her bike was her pride and joy, she and her grandfather had picked it up from a junk yard and fixed it slowly until it was almost good-as-new. It was a 1987 Suzuki Katana 750, silver with blue accents. After fastening her helmet she fingered the long knife that was hidden in a small pocket under the seat out of habit. She always had it with her; a ten inch single blade knife. Kaylee had no idea why it felt so familiar and habitual to have it with her. She shook her head and started the bike; flipping down her helmet's visor she sped out of the back lot toward home. Glancing in her side-mirror, she saw that the car was not following.

She pulled her bike into the short driveway of the small suburban home, turning off the engine and kicking the stand down. Glancing down the block, she noticed another black colored car moving down a perpendicular street. Kaylee frowned and removed her helmet, clipping it to the seat before heading inside.

Warm sounds and smells washed over the young woman as she entered the small cape-style house. The television was on loudly, some evening sitcom; in front of it sat an elderly man in brown slacks and dark blue button-down shirt. He looked over as Kaylee entered and smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie," he greeted her. Kaylee hung her coat up on a hook beside the door.

"Thanks Gran-pa," she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, "Mr. Garrison came in to pick up the gas line for his water heater." He laughed a hearty laugh, his whole body shaking.

"Lemme guess, he steadfastly refused our offer of free installation and made you explain it to him three times?" he asked. Kaylee chuckled and nodded.

"One of these days, I know he's going to blow something up…I wish he'd just let us help him," she crossed her arms, shaking her head. The old man shook his own, looking up at her.

"It's just how he is, dear," he replied. A softly rotund older woman came into the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel, smiling at the two.

"Dinner is on the table you two, welcome home honey," she said, moving to embrace the young woman. Kaylee hugged her back.

"Thanks Gram-ma, it smells delic.! You make your famous potpie again?" The older woman smiled and nodded.

"I know it's your favorite, so come-on in and sit down before it gets cold, you two Harold."

"Coming Marilyn," he said as he turned off the television and they all went into the dinning room.

After dinner was over, Marilyn brought out three cups of coffee, cream and sugar. Kaylee sipped her cup and looked over at her grandfather. She set her cup down.

"Gran-pa?" she waited for him to look over to her, "There was…some people outside the store when I left today. I didn't see who they were; it was a dark car with tinted windows. I think it was a Mercedes, kinda out of place for that area." She glanced between her two grandparents. "And then I saw another one go by on Elm St. when I pulled in tonight," she finished. Marilyn looked over to her husband, her face a shade paler. Harold set down his own coffee mug with a sigh.

"It seems they've found us," he said in a soft tone, and reached out to take both of the women's hands. Marilyn said nothing but looked to Kaylee, who looked down into the dark liquid in her mug, her stomach turning in knots, but silent. They sat that way for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee helped Marilyn with the dishes while Harold went into his office to make a few calls for the business. Everyone was very quite, none of them wanting to say what was on their minds. Afterward, they all sat in the living room watching some mindless television show, watching but not paying it any attention. Finally, Kaylee couldn't stand it any more and stood.

"It'll be ok, we'll just call the police and expose this whole organization. ," she stated firmly, causing the elders to jump in surprise and look up at her. "Its like something out of a freaking spy movie! This is our lives! They cant just come in here and mess it up without so much as a by your leave! We'll get the police involved-" Harold sighed and Marilyn reached up to take her had.

"Oh honey, I don't think so. They're in the police, the courts, there's nothing we can do," she said softly, in a comforting tone. "They have tricks up their sleeves we don't even know about."

Harold nodded, "You haven't uncovered all of the memories in that head of yours, Kaylee, some of them aren't even yours. You need more time," he said. "We just have to hope they don't want to reveal themselves just yet. But if they do…"

"Let's not even go there, ok?" Kaylee squeezed her grandmother's hand, looking to both of them. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll take care of you, I wont let them do anything…I swear it." Neither elder said anything, but merely nodded. "I'm going upstairs, g'night."

"I have a special delivery for you to take into the city tomorrow to PlasmaCorp, something they had commissioned from me a while back," Harold told her. Kaylee just nodded and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"I'll get it there," she assured, "Good night….I love you both,"

"We love you too, sweetie," Marilyn said with a smile as she watched the young woman go upstairs. The elderly couple looked at each other and held hands, fearing the days ahead, not just for themselves, but for the beautiful girl they'd come to cherish.

Upstairs, Kaylee closed the door to her small bedroom and leaned back against it. She hated worrying her grandparents; they'd done so much for her. They weren't her real grandparents though, that is just what she called them for….well, for as long as she could really remember; which was about three years. They took her in, cleaned her up got her accustomed to the real world and hid her away from her enemies. She knew who they were, her grandparents never tried to hide that from her. What she couldn't remember was why they were after her or what they did to her before she came to live with these people. Marilyn and Harold didn't know either. All they knew was what a woman told them from the organization called Brierstone: a girl needs help, here is money to help with expenses. Thank you.

She looked around her room at the things she had acquired in her short years of conscious and lucid life; some stuffed animals, pictures framed on her antique desk. Kneeling at the side of her bed, she reached under and pulled out a small cardboard box. Opening it she touched the thin, plain fabric of a hospital type gown. It was grey in color, no buttons or clasps, just fabric ties. Kaylee traced a patch on the front, embroidered letters and numbers on it: OPHELIA #12. It was the only thing she had connecting her to a past she wasn't sure she wanted to remember.

Images flashed through her mind, accompanied by feelings of pain and fear. As usual she could make no sense of them. She shook her head to get rid of the broken memories and shut the box once more, pushing it back under the bed.

Kaylee changed into a loose pair of pajama pants and a tank top and crawled into bed. As she fell asleep, she couldn't shake the feeling that her world was about to come crashing down around her ears.

_End Ch. 1_


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Warnings: Foul language in the beginning. Again I do not own the TF's

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Flashes of pain and needles. Needles. Always needles. They're in my head, I cant get them out. Get out!_

"_How is she progressing?"_

_Leave me alone you fucking piece of – _

"_Better then all the rest."_

_You killed them; I'm the only one left. You killed all the others; just kids, children, so small…fragile. Fragile bones breaking. My bones. Their bones. Fighting; killing, so much blood. All the time. _

_You're hurting me!_

_  
I'm not a monster!_

_Stop!_

Kaylee woke with a gasp as her alarm blared out a random radio song. Reaching over she hit the off-button and turned over in bed. She looked out the window into the morning light, blinking sleep from her eyes as she thought back on her strange dream.

She had them almost every night, some different, some repeating, always confusing and frightening. Those people, what were they doing to her? What did they do to her? And why? Always the same questions in the morning. Her grandparents had no answers.

"Kaylee? You awake, honey?" her grandfather shouted up the stairs to her. She sighed and rolled over and up onto her feet.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" she called back, "Just going to take a shower, I'll be down soon." She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly disrobed and hopped under the warm spray of water.

She ran down the steps a few minutes later, hair mostly dry and falling in soft waves around her face and shoulders. She dressed in jean shorts, a pair of sturdy black ankle boots her socks bunched up at the top of them. On her top she wore a small yellow t-shirt; she grabbed her leather jacket from the hook beside the door and threw it on.

"I need this there in two hours, Kaylee; can you get it there without breaking too many traffic laws?" Harold asked handing the girl a brown package. She gave him a grin.

"Of course, Grandpa, no worries!"

"Don't you dare think about leaving here without some breakfast!" Marilyn called from the kitchen. They both laughed as she headed for the door.

"I'll just grab something on the way back to the store, I'll be fine! Gotta go, love you!" she shouted back, opening and closing the door quickly before she could hear her grandmother's reply. Carefully she strapped the package with bungee-cords to the back seat of her bike and put on her helmet. Glancing at her watch she thought, 'I can make it,' and hopped on her bike, started the engine and sped out of the driveway.

In her side mirror she saw another black Mercedes pull away from the curb opposite her house and follow her. She turned her attention back to the road, speeding up slightly as she headed away from suburbia and toward the big city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee swerved dangerously around traffic and through back alleys, all attempts to try and lose the tail on her. She was able to get good couple of cars away from them but she knew they were still on her. Growling softly under her breath she made a quick left turn to the honks of horns as she cut off two cars. She switched on a small radio inserted into her helmet wanting to get the traffic ahead, still forty-five minutes to get the PlasmaCorp.

_-ust in, Central Portland has been shut down, I repeat, shut down due to what reports are saying to be another random attack by Decepicons. All motorists are to take measures to steer clear of the area of Madison and New Sts._

'Shit, that's where PlasmaCorp is.' Kaylee switched off her radio just before having to brake quickly before rear-ending a car. Stopped, she stood up off the bike and looked ahead. It was a complete jam. And looking further, she realized why; she was closer to PlasmaCorp then she thought. 'Damn it, why today!? I have to get this to them, they're counting on it!' She kicked her bike into gear and sped between the stopped cars, closer and closer to an area of complete chaos. Behind her, the black Mercedes had to stop behind the wall of cars. Inside a man growled in frustration.

People ran in all directions around her, completely abandoning their vehicles, wanting only to get away from the rampaging giant robots that were wreaking havoc in their city. Kaylee had to slow down so as to not hit anyone. A shadow fell across her and she looked up…and screamed as a brown van came through the air toward her, tossed like a toy. She braked, swerving to bring her bike and herself down to the ground as the van passed overhead, hitting the cars behind her. 'Holy hells!' She cringed feeling a burning in her leg but pushed it away. Righting her bike she saw the building just a block away. She rolled the bike into a side alley, taking the keys she stowed it behind a dumpster.

Kaylee could hear the screams of the people running and the mechanical-toned speech of the Decepticons. She kept her back against the wall of the building and peered around the corner. People ran past her in a mad panic, not too far ahead she could see some of the smaller Decepticons terrorizing the citizens.

"Find the leader of this place! He will know where the component is!" Kaylee looked up at the imposing silver figure standing in front of PlasmaCorp building; she knew who he was. Stepping out of her hiding place to get a better look at what was going on; she had to immediately jump out of the way as a Mac truck sped past her down the main street. It was followed closely by a police car, a yellow bug, an older model red van; taking up the rear was a boxy white ambulance and what looked like an army jeep. Kaylee didn't have to see there were no drivers in these vehicles to know what – who – they were: Autobots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron heard the sound of engines before he saw his enemies arrive through the throng of frightened humans. Rumble and Frenzy were already inside the building searching for the head of the corporation. Starscream and Soundwave waited with him while the other two seekers terrorized the city from above and Ravage attacked from the ground. The Decepticon leader turned as the large truck pulled up near him and transformed. Optimus Prime and his Autobot team stood there like the fools they were.

"Stop this now, Megatron!" ordered the Autobot leader, "Innocent people are getting hurt because of your madness."

"Madness? No, Prime there is a reason for all of this and I will not leave until I get it!" he replied and smashed his gigantic fist into the side of the PlasmaCorp building sending a shower of glass metal and bodies to the ground below.

Prime sent Bumblebee and Ironhide to help the people trying to escape the area. "Prowl, Hound: see if you can do something about those seekers. Keep the people away from this building in case Megatron tries to bring it down," he ordered before charging the Decepticon leader himself headlong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee turned and grabbed her knife from under the bike's seat, luckily the sheath remained on and she stuffed it into her boot as far as possible before running out into the chaos. She knew this city like the back of her hand and she watched as the mass of people tried to leave using the main street only. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two Autobots trying to help the escapees as well and smiled. Kaylee grabbed onto a business man and directed him down the side streets, then did the same with anyone she came across. The side streets would take them away from the fighting and lighten the amount of people on the main street.

People were trapped in their cars from crashing into each other when the attack first started. The city police were there trying to get more people to safety. Kaylee grabbed the first officer she saw.

"Start directing them down the alleyways and out of the main drag! There's too many people here for an evacuation to work!" she shouted at him. First the man blinked seeing this young girl giving him orders. "C'mon, don't just stand there, grab your buddies and get to it!" she gave him a shove and ran further into the fray.

"Help! Someone! I'm stuck!" she heard the screams and saw a woman trapped in her car. She had been sandwiched between two other vehicles and most of the car was crumpled. "My baby! Oh God my baby's in the back!" she screamed. Kaylee ran to the car; the woman's face was bloody but she was relatively unhurt. Then she looked in the back for the infant and couldn't see it but could hear it crying, that meant the baby was still alive. Kaylee found a big piece of rubble on the ground and grabbed it.

"Get back! Get back from the window!" Kaylee yelled to the woman through the glass. She waited for the woman to do what she said before smashing the window with the piece of concrete. She worked away as many sharp bits as she could before reaching into the car. "Give me your arms, c'mon, out through the window," she directed and pulled the woman bodily out of the car and onto the pavement. Behind her, Kaylee saw her cop friend had found her again and she handed the woman over to him before crawling in through the window.

She found the child still in the car seat, but it had been knocked over onto the back seat. Using her knife she cut the restraints carefully away from the infant and pulled her (she was wearing a pink onesie) to herself, tucking the baby carefully inside her jacket. Easing her way out through the window again, she heard the woman screaming again and looked up. A metal monster stood before the woman and the police officer. The cop had drawn his gun but he looked like he was about to wet himself. The monster looked like a mix of a rottweiler and a large cat. It crouched in an attack position.

"Hey!" she called at the thing distracting it enough for the cop to pull the woman away, her still screaming for her baby who wailed from inside Kaylee's jacket. Kaylee stood in front of the broken window. "C'mon drool face, come and get me!" she taunted, waving at it with her knife. With a growl it launched itself at the girl, who moved just in time for it to go sailing past her and get stuck in the window frame of the car.

Kaylee ran as fast as she could, finding the officer and the woman, handing the latter the still screaming baby. She turned to head back but the cop caught her arm.

"You can't go back there, miss!"

"Watch me," she said in a low tone, twisting her arm in such a way that he lost his grip and she was gone before he knew it.

By the time she got back to where the fighting was between the Autobots and Decepticons, most of the people had fled the area. A few stragglers were still exiting surrounding buildings and running. Kaylee looked ahead and saw the two great leaders engaged in hand to hand combat with each other. The other Autobots were taking shots at the two jets in the air, one had smoke coming from its wing. Glancing to her left she saw the burly green 'Bot tangling with a boxy dark blue 'Con. To her right she saw the red Autobot firing at a blue, white and red jet Decepticon.

"Mom! Mommy!" only faintly heard but Kaylee turned toward the noise. A boy no older then ten stood not too far from where red Autobot was fighting. The boy wandered around in almost a daze, tears on his face looking back and forth. Kaylee took off at a sprint toward him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream heard the human child's calls and looked down at it with disdain. He took a quick shot at Ironhide when the Autobot was too afraid of hitting the child to fire at him, hitting him in the chest plate.

"Foolish little human," he sneered down at the boy. He raised his enormous foot and brought it down on the child with a crash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee watched in horror as the boy just stood there as the massive foot lifted over his head. Taking a literal leap of faith she dove at the child, knocking them both out of the way of the 'Con's descending foot. Skidding to a halt against a building's wall, her arms around the boy she shook him. "Hey, you ok?" he nodded mutely. "Good, run that way, find a police man ok?" he nodded again and she pulled them both to their feet giving him a shove in that direction.

"You got in the way of my sport," a high-pitched voice said to her and Kaylee looked up at the Decepticon that had nearly squashed them both. She saw no remorse, not even just the cold look of nothingness in his metallic features. Something snapped inside her.

"Hey, yer not finished with me yet, Starscream," another voice, this one with what could only be described as a southern accent, said. And the red Autobot crashed into the aforementioned Starscream, taking him down.

Kaylee looked around slowly at what was going on, who was fighting who. Things seemed to move in slow motion. Her eyes fixed on the two massive leaders of the robot factions. The silver one had Prime up against a building, his large cannon in the other's face. Prime's blue optics blinked on and off as if he had been dazed. Kaylee focused in on this evil, silver being, knowing that without him, none of this would have happened.

"Its over, Prime, you were a fool to try to best me," he gloated. Kaylee's face hardened and she ran toward them. She didn't hear the southern accented voice calling to her, telling her to stay back. She ran with the skill and grace of a deer, dodging blaster shots, debris, people and anything else in her way with no trouble. Leaping over a pile of rubble brought her to the cusp of the battling giants. Her mind, now all logic, tactics and deadly skill took in the situation and found the best point of attack. Mismatched eyes found an exposed thick wire coming from the back of Megaton's leg and into his foot. 'Achilles heel'. She dove in, and sliced clean through with her blade, mech fluid sprayed out covering her face and clothes. Nimbly she leapt out of the way.

Megatron screamed in agony that radiated up his entire leg component. He dropped Prime as he staggered backward. His troops turned at his cry, Soundwave moving quickly to his leader who continued to scream. He collapsed with the power of an earthquake clutching his "bleeding" limb. His crimson optics searched for the attacker but found only one human girl, standing not five feet from him, covered in mech fluid holding a terran bladed weapon.

"Insolent little worm!" He backhanded with a move so swift Kaylee did not have time to dodge. She went flying back and hit the wall of a building with a cry.

Prime shook his head to clear it, taking in the situation. He saw Soundwave helping Megatron to stand. Thundercracker and Skywarp were leaking fuel and smoke, waiting for orders and Ravage was no where to be found.

"Megatron!" the silver mech looked over at his name and saw Rumble and Frenzy coming out of the decimated building. "They didn't have it, we looked everywhere. The human in charge said it hadn't even been made….yet…" Rumble blinked his optics at what lay before him.

Megatron growled and looked from his cassette soldier, to the girl that dared to attack him and then to Prime.

"This isn't over, Prime," and with the help of Soundwave they took off into the sky. Prime stood slowly, watching them leave, and then he looked around at the damage caused by their battle. Prowl came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, silently giving his leader some sympathy.

"Thanks, Prowl," he said and then turned his attention to the still form that had saved him not moments before. He and the other Autobots made their way over to the girl who showed signs of life.

Kaylee groaned and shifted her body; hells did she hurt, what the heck happened. The last she remembered was saving that kid from the 'Con about to squish him under his foot.

"Hey there li'l lady, you alraight?" a southern drawl brought her back to the present and she blinked her eyes open. She gave a startled squeak when she saw she was surrounded by large robots staring down at her intently. "'ey now, don' be scared, we aint gonna hurt ya," the red one spoke to her. Kaylee shook her head, and regretted it when the little hammers inside her skull banged harder.

"Do you need medical attention?" a deeper voice asked and she looked up into the face, well half a face, of Optimus Prime. Kaylee could only blink in wonder, then remembered he had asked her something. But before she could answer, a while boxy mech spoke up.

"She may have suffered brain damage, Prime," he said.

"No, no, I'm ok," she spoke up, pushing herself into a more upright position and looked at the 'Bots around her. "Did they leave?" she asked them. Prime nodded.

"Yes, Megatron and his troops left just now, he'll need repairs after what you did to him," he answered. Kaylee raised an eyebrow.

"Did to him?" suddenly she had a flash of a memory, from her perspective, attacking Megatron and cutting some wire. It was like an out of body experience, 'Whoa…' she thought. "Oh…yeah, I guess," she continued, figuring to play along.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled," said the boxy white one and Kaylee looked at him as he crouched over her. His metal face looked stern but concerned, for some reason she felt very comfortable with him. "How did you know to cut that wire?" he asked.

"Uhh…" she started, dumbly, trying to think of an answer. "Well, I guess it just looked important…plus it was the closest one I could reach, being as I am almost microscopic compared to him," she added wryly. Prime chuckled.

"Well, either way I owe you my life, thank you," he said. If Kaylee knew better, she might think that under that mask was a smile. She managed a small smile in return and reached up a hand to wipe at her face, her fingers came away sticky. Expecting to see her own red blood she raised a brow when on her hand was a semi-iridescent fluid. Kaylee spit some out of her mouth. "Ick…I'm a mess!" she said mostly to herself, but she heard the giants above her chuckle.

She found her knife lying beside her covered in the same strange fluid, she cleaned it off on her already ruined shorts and stuck it back in her boot. Using the wall as a support she started to push herself to a stand. It was at that point that her body decided to remind her of all she put it through and that it was not happy. She groaned, going back to the ground. Her legs were cut up from climbing through the car window, as well as her arms. She could tell her back was going to be one huge bruise come tomorrow by the way it was aching. Suddenly she felt huge fingers wrap around her midsection gently and lifted her like a doll, placing her carefully in a large palm. Kaylee looked up into the face of Prime once more and saw concern in his bright blue optics. She gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a little banged up," she reassured him.

"Perhaps you should see a human doctor, Ratchet could take you to the nearest hospital-" he was cut off by the sound of two more Autobots coming over to them. He turned, "Hound?"

"Prime! Bumblebee is hurt pretty bad we have to get – oh!" the green jeep exclaimed seeing the girl in his leader's hand. He was supporting the other bot, smaller than the rest and bright yellow in color. Kaylee looked on, worried for the smaller robot's health.

"Oh god, you better take care of your friend there," she said softly. The poor minibot had blaster holes in him, making his yellow frame look more like Swiss cheese than a metal exterior. "Is he gonna be ok?" she asked. Surprisingly, the bot in question looked up at her question. His metal face-plate was a haggard but he managed a half-grin at the girl.

"Oh sure, takes more that a few Decepticreeps to take me offline," a soft whine of hydraulics followed as he slumped some more, leaving Hound holding him up. Ratchet came over to them and transformed. Kaylee's eyes widened at the sight, this being the first time she had ever been so close to one of them to watch the shift from robot to vehicle.

"Get him inside, Hound, I'll get him back to the Ark and get Hoist to help me repair him," Ratchet's voice came from the ambulance.

"He'll be fine, Bumblebee may be small but he's tough," Prime's voice said to her. She just nodded.

Ratchet's hatch closed once Bumblebee was inside. "Take care of the human, Prime, I have to get him back ASAP," he said before taking off out of the city.

"What is your name, by the way?" Kaylee started when Prime asked that.

"Oh. Kaylee Jenkins," she looked up at him, still sitting in his hand.

"Well, Kaylee Jenkins, as you probably know by now, I am Optimus Prime," he introduced himself before motioning to the remaining Autobots. "This is Hound, Prowl, and Ironhide," each dipped their head when named. Kaylee gave a small wave to them feeling slightly uncomfortable being the center of their attention.

"Hi," she said lamely before turning back to Prime. "I better get home, I grandparents are going to see this on the news and worry."

"Can one of us escort you back, it is the least we can do for your help," Prime offered. Kaylee blushed slightly but shook her head.

"Thanks, but my bike is just over there in an alley," she motioned back up the main street to where police now had put barricades up and temporary medical tents had been erected. She cringed of thinking about trying to get through that mess. "Eek." Prime followed her motion and understood. He stood from his half kneeling position, the sound of powerful hydraulics whirred for a moment. Kaylee grabbed onto his thumb in surprise; glancing over the side, her eyes widened and she held on tighter. She wasn't too fond of heights.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Prime said to his team and started off in the direction indicated. "Don't worry, I wont drop you," he reassured the small human in his hand. "Which alley?" he asked. Kaylee pointed mutely as the large Autobot leader carefully stepped over and around destroyed cars and debris. With a grace that defied his size he maneuvered around the Red Cross tents and crouched down in front of the alley where Kaylee's bike was stashed. He lowered his hand and waited as the girl eased off his palm to stand on her own two feet.

People began to whisper amongst themselves pointing toward the hulking giant and the girl he just carried. Kaylee glanced around Prime, and then back up at him. "Thanks for the ride, Prime," she said.

"Thanks for saving my life, Kaylee," he returned. She gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "Will you be alright getting home?"

"No prob, it's not far," she waved the question off and walked her motorbike out of its hiding place. "Hey, what were the Decepticons after anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was something from that building," he motioned to the PlasmaCorp building. "But they didn't get it, whatever it was, and that is always a good thing." Kaylee nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around sometime," she said casually, putting on her helmet and straddling the bike.

"I hope so, Kaylee; though hopefully not under the same circumstances," said Prime, standing once more to his full height. "Take care."

"Will do!" she waved up to him, starting the engine and watched him walk back to his comrades. Before the people could rush at her with questions she tore off in the opposite direction. In her hurry to get home, she didn't notice the black Mercedes she had lost before idling in another alley as she passed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! Kaylee are you alright?!" Kaylee's ears rang from her grandmother's shout. The stout woman hugged her tightly and checked her over for injuries. "We saw the attack on the news; you were right in the middle of it! Oh dear lord, you're all cut up, oh sweetie…" she fussed over the girl, Kaylee hugged her back.

"I'm alright, Grandma, really," she comforted the older woman. Harold walked over to them. Kaylee turned to him and held out the cardboard box.

"I couldn't get it to them, Grandpa," she said softly. "But I think it's a good thing I didn't, whatever you built here…I think the Decepticons were after it." Harold took the package in his hands, looking at it blankly.

"It was just an energy converter," he said, "I had been working on it for a long time for PlasmaCorp. An energy converter that worked solely off of whatever energy it was converting. It was supposed to make a cheap, reliable energy source for the city."

"The 'Cons probably would have turned it into some kind of weapon," Kaylee said in a low tone. Marilyn looked between them then took Kaylee's hand.

"Enough about that now, we need to get you cleaned up," and she led the way upstairs to the bathroom. Kaylee went without a fuss. Harold sat down on the couch, still holding the brown package. Kaylee looked back at him. No one really talked for the rest of the night.

_End Chapter 2_


End file.
